My Wizard Pup
by AKAVictoria
Summary: "I love you, my child. My Fenrir. I will watch over you. I will not forget you." From afar, Loki must watch his pup grow up, not as Fenrir but as a wizard boy named Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

I held the small bundle in my arms, as I left Asgard, teleporting myself to Midgard. It was dark and raining when I came to a small town. Holding the bundle closer to my chest to shield it from the rain, I made my way through the town, hiding in the shadows. I knew I had little time before I would be found and dragged back home. I came to a rundown home and peeked inside to see a mother laying her baby in a crib. This was my chance.

With a flick of my wrist, time had stopped in the small town, the raindrops froze in midair, birds in mid-flight, and the mother, frozen at the crib side as she wishes her baby goodnight. I entered the home. It wasn't much of a house, but…

"It's the best I can do, Little One."

I unwrapped the bundle to reveal the little tuff of dark grey fur. My little pup. I held my pup close to me before I neared the crib and placed my pup next to the baby boy in the crib. A tear fell from my eyes as I casted a spell merging the baby with my pup. I reached down to brush the short black hair of my pup's new form.

"I love you, my child. My Fenrir. I will watch over you. I will not forget you."

At that, I turned away from my son and left the house. As my spell lift and time began moving again, I heard the mother speak.

"Good night, my baby."

I broke down. My back slid down against the nearest wall, as I cried. I cried for this was my only way to save my pup from my father. I cried for I would never be able to hold my Fenrir again.

It never stopped me from watching my boy grow. My pup grew up as the boy named Severus Snape. He grew up with my intellect and my thirst for knowledge. Pride filled my heart, the day he showed his ability for magic. But soon, my boy's life turned for the worse. Unlike my pride and happiness for my son, his "father" was not. The first time he laid a hand on my son was when he was five and I had almost walked right in there and slit the man's throat. At least his mother was there. Ellen Snape, a magic user herself. She took care of my boy's wounds and dried his tears. I frowned. I wanted to hold my pup.

As years went on and nothing changed for the better, my hatred toward this Tobias Snape grew more and more. I knew if I killed him outright, Asgard would know and not only would I get in trouble again, but my pup will be found. I decided to take a sneakier approach. By now I knew this man's routine and I came to the bar he always goes to before heading home drunk, so he can slap my son around. I spotted him easily in the crowd. I sat close enough to watch and hear anything he said. I ordered a drink and waited. I waited until that man was so drunk he never saw the poison that was add to his drink; I waited until his head hit the counter with a loud thump, before putting my money on the table, leaving the bar. My work was done for that night.

The next morning, there was a small funeral for Tobias Snape. My boy and his mother stood at the grave, told he died of alcohol poisoning. A fitting death for that type of man. Though the abusive man was gone, life didn't get much better for my boy. His mother had to work more to be able to pay rent and for the little food they could get. It broke my heart. I wanted to be there to help.

I began to devise a plan. I would do my morning duties in Asgard and in the afternoon and evening I would appear on Spinner's End. I happened to be able to rent one of the small houses on the small street. I took a deep breath before heading to the Snape house. In my hands, I was carrying a big fruit basket. I found when a mortal dies, it is a common curtsy to bring food to the family.

Once I got to the door, I took one more deep breath and knocked. I waited for a little while before the door creaked open. I froze as I stared at my son, my son's human form. He was at the age of eight now. Pale skin, ebony hair hung past his ears, and black curious eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?"

I broke out of my daze at the boy's polite voice. I gave a small smile.

"Hello there, is your mother around? I didn't know your father really well, but I always greeted him on his way to work. I started asking questions when he never came by again. I didn't even know he had a family."

That is when Ellen Snape came to the door. Her eyes looked tired and irritated.

"Mother, you didn't have to get up. This man is here to…"

"It's alright Severus, I overheard. Sir, I thank you for your gesture, but we don't need your pity."

"Please, My Lady. Please take this as not only a sympathy gift, but as an apology. I should have found out sooner. Like I said, I only saw him in passing, but I saw him every morning that it became the norm. I should have expressed my concerns sooner."

Ellen sighed.

"Alright. Thank you, Mister….I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Loki Odinson, Madame."

"Mister Odinson. Thank you."

I bowed slightly.

"No, thank you. If you need anything, I'm only four houses down to the right. Please have a good day and I apologize for waking you."

I slowly made my way down the steps and gave one last smile at Severus before heading back to my "house". My plan has been put into action. I may have gave them a fake life story, but if my son is anything like me, he would detect a lie, and I could never completely lie to my son. I gave him my real name. I have watched his father go to work a few houses down the road. I did not lie completely, I could not.


	2. Chapter 2

Spending time at my rented home wasn't too bad. I read books the cold months of the year while in the warmer months I found a new hobby. To keep myself busy in the spring and summer, I began cleaning and fixing up a garden in the front yard. I bought many different local flowers to brighten the very monotone feel of Spinner's End. As my garden bloomed, I began drawing attention to myself. At first, I feared that this was a bad idea, but it drew the attention I wanted and craved for.

"Mister Odinson. You have a lovely garden."

I looked up from the rose bush I was trimming.

"Young Mister Snape. Good afternoon. Thank you, but…"

I looked around at my garden that took up most of my yard and sighed at all the work I still have to do.

"…I think I over did it. Don't you?"

Severus gave a small smile and a snort.

"Maybe a little more then a little, Sir. No offense."

I laughed.

"None taken. I just felt the street needed more color. There were so many flowers to choose from."

Severus' smile faltered.

"My mother use to have a nice garden…before…."

"Will she be willing to start up her garden again? I have some extra flowers that I no longer have room for in my garden."

My boy's brow scrunched together in thought.

"I don't know, Sir, but I might like to. I think it might make her smile."

I smiled.

"That's a very kind thought for your mother, boy. Why don't I come with you and help you clean and fix up the garden."

My boy was definitely my boy. He stared at me, searching for the lie or evil intent in my statement. After a small amount of silence, the boy relaxed.

"My mother will be home in a couple hours, will we be able to get it done on time?"

I stood up and brushed some dirt off of my Midgardian pants. I smiled and retrieved the extra flowers.

"We will if we start now."

"What about your garden?"

"I can finish it tomorrow."

Once we made it to Severus' house, Severus went to get tools as I started to weed the garden. Severus and I managed to finish a small garden lining the front fence with thirty minutes to spare.

I smiled at our handy work.

"I didn't know you were so handy with flowers, Younger Mister Snape."

"I use to help my mother in the garden when I was younger. And it's Severus, Sir."

I smiled and nodded.

"Well I should be heading home and I believe you have homework to do, am I correct?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"I will see you around. Severus."

I waved a goodbye as I made my way back to my garden. The short walk back, my smile grew wider at being able to be near my son again. I didn't stay at my "home" for long, for I wanted to see Mrs. Snape's reaction to the garden.

I made myself invisible and made myself comfortable on one of the front steps of the Snape house. I had made it just in time. Eileen Snape had just come into sight of the house. As she neared her home, she hesitated, wondering if she was at the right house. I smirked, noticing that this was kind of a prank, but a prank with good intentions. Severus opened the front door and made his way down the steps past me.

"Welcome home, Mother."

"Severus. What? Where did you get these flowers?"

"I had stopped by Mister Odinson's house, on the way from school, to complement his garden. He had bought too many flowers and asked if you would want them. I remember how much you loved your garden, so I thought…I thought this would be a nice surprise. Do you…like it?"

She hugged him close.

"I love it, Severus. You sweet boy. But, how did you do this all by yourself?"

"Mister Odinson helped me, Mother. He is very good at gardening."

"He did?!"

"Yes, Mother."

"…I see."

She smiled and kissed my pup's forehead.

"Let's go make some dinner."

That's when I left back to the house once again. It was a good day.

The next afternoon…or should I say evening, I found myself back to working in my garden. I was irritated. I was hoping to see my son again, but my brother had to spar with me, so I was late coming "home".

"Mister Odinson."

I whipped my head up at the sound of someone calling my name. It was Severus' mother. I smiled and bowed my head in greeting.

"Good evening, My Lady."

"Good evening. I came by to ask you how much you will like for the flowers."

I blinked.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Snape. I gave your son the flowers for free. I didn't want them to go to waste. "

"Thank you, Sir. It means a lot to my boy. He just wants to make me happy. It's been rough lately."

 _Lately…_

"You're welcome. He was really happy to make the garden for you. He's very good at gardening."

"He did help me a lot when he was younger."

I smiled.

"That's how I learned. I helped my mother in her gardens."

"Were they as great as yours?"

"No. Grander. She loves her gardens. Taught me everything I know."

She nodded and gave her own soft smile.

"Once again, thank you, Mister Odinson."

And then she left. As I watched her leave, I had a feeling I will be seeing her and my pup more. My heart grew with hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday after Mrs. Snape's visit, Severus would stop by to talk and help me with my garden. He would talk about his classes and what he learned that day. It was a nice change from working alone in the garden. Now I know how much Mother enjoyed my company when she was tending to her own gardens.

Every evening, before Severus went home I would present him with some money for the help and every time he would refuse. Annnnd every time he refused, I would spell the money into his school bag. He would never say anything the next day, but he would keep one eye on me and one eye on his school bag. Today was one of those days.

I smirked as I was once again trimming my rose bushes. Severus was working on watering the flowers. He had just refilled the watering can when he slipped and the watering can went flying into the air. Water spilled out but never hit the ground. I smiled knowing Severus had used accidental magic. My boy stared at the water for a moment, before his eyes widened in fear. The water began to fall again. Severus braced for impact, but the cold wave of water never hit. I had stopped the water in time and sent it back into the uprighted watering can. I crouched down next to Severus.

"Severus, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Severus would not look at me. His hair covered his eyes. I wanted to reach out to him, but I understood what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I…I have to go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Severus scrambled up and ran out the front gate and down to his house. I frowned. This was probably his first accidental magic since his father "died". He most likely thinks I would not like him anymore. I gave a deep sigh. I had I feeling I won't be seeing him now. Crestfallen, I started to clean up the tools and head inside when I noticed something under the rose bushes.

I smiled as I bent down and picked up Severus' school bag. I held the bag close to my person. He forgot it in his fright. Knowing Mrs. Snape will be home now, I made my way to their house. As I reached the door, I overheard Severus' sobs and his mother trying to comfort him.

"I used magic, Mother! I didn't mean to! I tripped while carrying the watering can and…and there was water about to fall on me and I stopped it! But…but I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, Mother, I'm sorry! I stopped the magic once I realized what I did! He'll think I am a freak! Just like father! I'm sorry!"

"Hush, child. I'm sorry Severus. I know you liked visiting Mister Odinson. I…Severus how are you not drenched in water?"

Suddenly there was a pause in Severus' sobbing. That's when I decided to make my presence known. I gave the door a light knock and waited. Mrs. Snape answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you this evening, Mrs. Snape, but Severus left in quite a hurry and had forgotten his bag under the rose bushes."

I handed her the bag. Mrs. Snape was about to say something before Severus peeked around the door. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you alright, child?"

"The water… I didn't get wet."

I smiled and nodded.

"The money… you never go near my bag."

I nodded again.

Severus' eyes widened a little in disbelief.

"Hold out your hand, Severus."

Severus slowly held out his hand, palm up. I held out a closed fist and turned it palm up. I opened my hand to show the money I give Severus every day he visits. Slowly the money floated off of my hand and floated into Severus' hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Snape gasp.

"Those are for you, Severus."

Severus' eyes grew wider as fresh tears began to spill from his eyes.

"Why are you crying, child?"

Severus shook his head trying to shake the tears away, when suddenly something amazing happened. In a blink of a eye, Severus had run into my arms. He cried as he repeated his gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I looked to Mrs. Snape in slight shock. She was smiling as tears also fell from her eyes. I looked down at my boy and held him tight. I was holding my pup. I was finally holding my Fenrir. I smiled and gave the boy encouraging words.

"Hush, now. No need to cry. It was accidental. It happens at your age. You actually did very well. You were able to stop all of the water from falling. That is a great feat to pull off at your age."

Soon Severus' sobs became light hiccups. Sadly I had to release my boy, but my smile never faulted because my son gave me the happiest look I have ever seen on his face.

"Good Night, Severus. Mrs. Snape."

I began walking down their front steps, "I will see you tomorrow, Severus?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, I smiled as I saw Severus bounding down the sidewalk to come see me.

"Good afternoon, Severus."

"Good afternoon, Mister Odinson."

We got straight down to work on the garden. This time around, our conversation lead into a different direction. Severus asked me about magic and I told him stories about my accidental magic experiences. I learned much from Severus as well. I never really studied the magic of Midgard. I learned about Hogwarts and that his mother went there. He talked about how excited he was because he will be getting his letter soon. That's when I realized my pup was ten years old and soon to be eleven in another year. This presented a new problem. How in Odin's name was I suppose to watch over Severus while he was at school?

That night, as I made my way back to Asgard, I thought about a new plan. I don't know how I would pull this off. My family already wonders where I go during the evenings and why I am never at dinner. To be able to keep an eye on Severus, but also maintain my status as the insane gardener at Spinner's End, would be a problem. I will have to watch over Severus during the day and maintain my garden in the afternoon and in the late evening be in Asgard and pretend I have been in my room or in the library all day.

I racked my hands down my face in frustration.

"Loki, my son, where have you been?"

"The libraries, Mother. How are you this evening?"

She sighed.

"Loki, we are worried you are working yourself thin. Ever since, your father ordered you to…to…"

I looked down. She softly raised by head by my chin.

"After you lost your son… we have given you space, but we worry about your health. I haven't seen you eat in years. You disappear and hide where Heimdall can't find you. You need rest, my boy."

 _I can't rest. I must watch over Severus._

"I am sorry to worry you, Mother. I am fine. I'm heading to get some sleep right now."

I give my mother a tired smile. She sighed and laid a gently kiss to my forehead.

"Make sure you do, my boy and please come down for breakfast."

"Yes, Mother. Good night."

I headed to my room and flung myself on my bed. Only a couple hours past and i was still lying wide awake. I decided to take a walk. I made my way quietly through the palace, avoiding the night guards along the way. The whole time I was trying to figure out what to do. I needed to watch over my son, no matter what, but I also had to do my "princely duties" as well.

"Prince Loki."

A booming voice brought me back to the present. That's when I realized I was standing on the Bifrost, facing the calm gatekeeper.

"Heimdall."

"You could have fallen off the bridge and you would not have noticed. What is troubling you, my Prince?"

I frowned.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I normally do not interfere with the business of the Princes unless it concerns the AllFather. I do care if the Prince is about to commit suicide."

I fumed.

"I'm not suicidal! I just wasn't paying attention!"

I crossed my arms in defiance. Heimdall made a noise the sounded like a annoyed sigh.

"What troubles you, Prince Loki?"

"Nothing."

"You have been struggling these past few years. Juggling your princely duties and your duties to your son."

My eyes shot to the gatekeeper and I growled.

"What have you told my father?"

"Nothing. I normally do not interfere with the business of the Princes unless it concerns the AllFather."

My eyed widened in shock.

"You and your son have not caused any trouble that _needs_ to be fixed by the AllFather."

"You saw everything."

"Everything. But nothing that the AllFather needed to fix."

I silently stared at the gatekeeper.

"Thank you."

"You can always come to the Bifrost and ask how your son is doing, instead of…"

"No. No, I want to be apart of his life. I can not watch from afar any longer."

"What will you do, my Prince?"

"That's what I have been trying to figure out. Severus will be going away to school in less than a year. I will want to be there to watch him, but I also need to make it look like I still live on Spinner's End, as well as be in Asgard."

"You have a lot on your shoulders right now, my Prince."

"I know…I know."

I bid the gatekeeper a 'good night' and teleported back to my room and found it easier to fall asleep knowing Heimdall was watching over my pup as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning a little more refreshed. I got dressed and made my way to the dining hall, keeping my promise to my mother. When I entered the dining hall, the conversation I heard from outside the door came to a stop as the three at the head table turned to me. Mother had a relieved smile on her face as Thor stood from his chair with a beaming smile.

"Brother! You came for breakfast! I have missed you presence!"

I rolled my eyes and gave my brother a curt 'good morning'. I refused to look at my father. I will never look at him the same way again. Luckily he didn't address me and continued eating. We ate in silence, but it wasn't bad, mostly because Mother and Thor could not stop smiling. That morning, I even joined my mother in her gardens. We sat side by side on one of the many benches. It was silent and calm for a while. Then Mother took my hand between both of hers.

"My boy, I know you have been upset, but you will find your happiness someday."

I gave a tired smile and shook my head.

"I don't think so, Mother. I don't think I am allowed to be happy. To find my happiness."

I looked away from her and stared ahead. I couldn't see it, but I knew she was frowning.

"You truly believe that, Loki?"

"Yes. I do."

We sat in more silence, before I broke it this time. I still didn't look at her as I spoke.

"I want to go away for a while. I want to travel and study more magic, Mother."

"Where do you want to go, my son? And how long?"

"Midgard. At least eight years. Maybe more if I need it. I just learned of their magical community. I would like to learn what they know."

I finally looked to Mother. She held a sad smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I need to be away from Father."

She nodded.

"I understand. I will talk to him right now. I will meet you at your rooms."

I didn't wait in my room for too long. Mother came to me and told me I was given a max of ten years. I smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Mother."

I hugged her. She hugged back tightly.

"I will miss you, my son. Ten years will seem like forever for me."

I gave a small smile.

"I'll be back before you know it, Mother."

I packed light. I pack a few comfortable clothes, some books I haven't yet brought to Midgard already, and my throwing knives just in case. As I finished up packing there was a hurried knock on my door.

"Loki?!"

I smiled. _Thor._

"It's open, Thor."

Thor opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mother told me you were leaving."

"Yes, Thor. The Allfather has given me a max of ten years."

"Will this help you?"

"I hope so, Thor. Not being in _his_ presence will help."

Thor nodded and frowned.

"I will miss you, Brother. I feel like I don't get to see you as much anymore. Even when you are around, I miss you."

For the first time in our history as brothers, I hugged Thor first. I felt him hug me back, encasing me in his arms, like he use to when he was protecting me from my night terrors when we were younger.

"I am sorry, Thor. I am sorry I haven't been myself. I will miss you as well."

He hugged me tighter.

"It's not your fault, Loki. You come back to us, you hear."

"Yes, Brother."

After leaving my room and Thor behind, I made my way down to the palace's front doors. My father stood off to the side of the doors, watching me as I neared them. I didn't even give the man a glance as I walked out and shut the door, without a word. This time, instead of leaving for Midgard my way, I paid a visit to Heimdall.

"I won't be back for a while, Heimdall. I thank you again, for watching over Severus."

"I will keep watching over you and your son. Good luck, my Prince."

The gatekeeper then activated the Bifrost. I nodded at him before leaving. I forgot how loud and extravagant using the Bifrost was. Luckily, Heimdall sent me down in a wooded area, a few miles from Spinner's End. I made it back to my home right when Severus did.

"Good afternoon, Severus."

"Good afternoon, Mister Odinson!"

I smiled. I get to spend the next ten years focusing on my son.


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way to the Snape house, holding a very large gift. I couldn't believe it was already the day. It was Severus' eleventh birthday and Mrs. Snape had invited me personally to Severus's birthday dinner. She said I didn't have to get him anything, but I insisted. I knew she didn't have enough money to buy Severus a familiar, so I teleported to the town of Hogsmead to buy an owl for my son. I know his mother is worried for the boy and I thought an owl would be best, so they can write to each other.

Finding the right owl was a task. I had been bitten by three and snapped at by many others. The one I bought was smaller then the others, but it was not frightened by any of the larger owls. It stared at me with calculating yellow eyes as it bristled its brown and black feathers, before it's gazed turned into one of curiosity as it cocked it's head side to side. I smiled as I beckoned the shop-owner over to claim the owl.

The owl hooted and stared at everything with wide eyes as I walked down the sidewalk. I made it to the house in no time. Mrs. Snape ushered me inside; we had much to do before Severus returned home. I helped her finish the dinner and put the last touches on the cake. Just in time too, for Severus just got home.

Once he opened the door, he smiled when his mother and I greeted him with a "Happy Birthday". We had a wonderful dinner and a delicious cake, before Mrs. Snape handed Severus his letter that came this morning. He excitedly opened it and read the context.

"There are so many things to get, Mother."

"Don't worry, Severus. I have my old school books and cauldron and you saved up enough money from working for Mister Odinson to get a wand and a couple nice robes. Also, Mister Odinson got you something as well."

I took that as a cue to present Severus with his new familiar. I place the cage on the table and took off the invisibility spell I had placed on the owl. Once revealed, it flapped it's wings and hooted a hello at Severus. Severus, in response smiled.

"Hello little owl. It's nice to meet you."

"I thought it would be nice to get you an owl so you can keep in touch with your mother."

"Thank you, Mister Odinson. Can I write to you as well?"

I smiled, "Of course you can, Severus."

Once more I was frozen in shock when Severus hugged me in thanks for his gift. I hugged him back.

"You are a good kid and I know you will become a great wizard."

Once the birthday dinner ended, I helped the two clean up before making my leave. As I was heading down their front steps, I was stopped by Mrs. Snape.

"Mr. Odinson, I wanted to thank you."

"No need, My Lady. It's my pleasure to help."

"But you have done more then just help. You have been more of a father to my boy then my own husband was. You have been watching over my boy, for a very long time."

My eyes widened a little.

"I'm a very protective mother and a very good witch. You hide your magic signature, but you still give off an aura of sort. The first time I felt it was a night a long time ago, I remember it was a rainy night and I had just put my boy to bed. The second time was when you presented the coins to Severus."

I nodded.

"I don't know why my son is so important to you, but you have made him happy and I sense no ill intent from you. I worry for my son. He doesn't seem to have any friends; he never talks of any. You will watch over him?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I will."

"Would you like to join us at the train station?"

"I would love to. Thank you, Mrs. Snape."

As I left their home, I felt another weight lift off my shoulders. Knowing that Severus' mother knows I am here to watch over him, I will be able to do so without his mother becoming suspicious. I will definitely be visiting Mrs. Snape more during the school year. She will be pestering for updates on her son.


	7. Chapter 7

The day came for Severus to head off to Hogwarts. The train station was bustling with people. It was a new experience for me. I have never seen so many magic users in one place. So many magical signatures mingling in one place. Not one sword wielding warrior in sight.

As the three of us maneuvered through the crowds of excited children and parents giving their farewells. I was disturbed from my musing when Mrs. Snape stopped. She knelt down to Severus' height to fix his collar and give him a hug.

"Study hard and have fun, my boy. I will await my first letter."

Severus smiled.

"Yes, Mother."

I smiled at the boy and concentrated on not crying. My pup was growing up too fast.

"I'll miss my gardening partner. You behave."

Severus smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you both and I'll try to write you both every week."

Severus then picked up his trunk and the owl's cage and stepped into the train. Once he found a seat, he waved at us from the window. Both Mrs. Snape and I waved back as the train began moving and eventually left the station.

"I request updates on my boy every week as well, Mister Odinson."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure you are not ordering me, Mrs. Snape?"

"If you insist. I will have tea ready when you visit."

"Do not worry. I will watch over our Severus."

I then gave a goodbye to Mrs. Snape and teleported onto the moving train. I made myself invisible as I paced up and down the train cars, studying other students from the first years to the seventh years as I kept an eye on Severus. I would be getting well acquainted with these people throughout Severus' school years anyway.

At the moment, Severus was sitting with his owl by himself. It was calm and quiet until I heard the high tale sign of bumbling feet running down the corridor. Two boys came running down and stopped at where Severus was sitting.

"Hey! You mind if we sit here?"

Severus looked up from his owl and answered to the boys.

"No. It's alright."

The two entered and sat opposite of my pup. I walked closer to the compartment.

"Thanks mate! My name's Sirius, by the way, Sirius Black! And this is my friend James!"

The second boy addressed Severus.

"My name is James Potter. What is yours?"

"My name is Severus Snape."

"Nice to might you, Severus. That's a nice owl. What's it's name?"

"This is Watson. He's named after my favorite character from my favorite book series."

Mr Potter smiled.

"Wicked."

Mr Black frowned.

"It seems kinda small. Did your parents pick it?"

Severus frowned.

"No. My friend Mr. Odinson bought Watson for me on my birthday. Watson is still young and will grow up with me. That's what Mr. Odinson told me."

Mr Potter shook his head.

"Don't mind Sirius. He's just upset his family won't buy him a familiar."

"It's because they are all no good snakes! The lot of them!"

Severus looked confused.

"Snakes?"

"My whole family has been sorted into Slytherian, but I'm going to change that! I'm no Snake!"

The boy, Sirius, jumped up on his seat to childishly emphasis his point. I rolled my eyes. The foolish boy reminded me of Thor.

"My mother was in the Slytherian house."

"What?! You can't be a Snake too!"

Severus shrugged.

"My mother says it doesn't matter which house I'm sorted into. Although, I did overhear my mother and Mr. Odinson gambling which house I would be in. My mother chose Ravenclaw and Mister Odinson chose Slytherian."

I bowed my head in shame. Nothing is more shameful then being caught by your son! Also in shame for the fact that I picked Slytherian because green is my color.

The James boy chuckled.

"So who is your friend Mr. Odinson? His name is not familiar."

"He is my neighbor. Since my father died, Mister Odinson kind of took over the role of father. He's like family. He didn't go to Hogwarts and he's not from England."

James frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father."

I drowned out the conversation after that. All I could think about was that Severus thought of me as a father figure. I slide down the wall as tears of silent joy fell from my eyes. I felt like a tear in my heart had been healed. It was a nice feeling.

At the sorting event, I'm not proud, but I won the bet. Oh who am I kidding! I am proud! Proud of my pup!

That doesn't mean I didn't worry though…

As I watched Severus sit himself at the Slytherian table, I scanned the four tables of students. I know I'm just being protective, but I didn't trust anyone around my son. The two boys, Mister Potter and Mister Black, were placed in the House of Gryffindor. I did my studies on the four houses and know those two houses are rivals.


End file.
